


Dressed Up To Undress

by violetchachkii



Series: #30DaysOfTriles [7]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: #30DaysOfTriles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7: Cosplaying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed Up To Undress

“I don’t even know why I agreed to this,” Tristan grumbled, looking at himself in the mirror. It was Halloween and Miles and his siblings got the wonderful idea that he, Tristan, Frankie, Winston, and Hunter needed to go together with a theme. Of course, Tristan and Winston seemed to have no say in this decision and only went along with it because it would win them points with their significant other. But as Tristan stood in front of the mirror in Miles’ bedroom, decked out in a Luke Skywalker costume, he regretted agreeing to it.

Miles, who was in the bathroom attached to his room, called out to Tristan. “It’s fun, Tris. Are you going to be complaining all night?”

Tristan scoffed, offended. “I just want to know why I have to be Luke. Couldn’t I have been Anakin or something? I mean, he was hot in the early movies.”

Miles laughed as he stepped out of the bathroom, decked out in his Han Solo costume. “I wouldn’t use the first episodes as a good example. Besides, by the point we’re in in the series, Anakin is already Vader. And sorry, Hunter called him first.”

“Well, isn’t there anyone else?” Tristan looked at Miles in the mirror.

“I’m Han, Frankie’s Leia, Chewy’s. well, Chewy, and Hunter’s Darth Vader. Luke’s the only one left,” Miles walked over, standing behind Tristan. “Besides, Luke is a badass. I don’t understand why you wouldn’t want to be him.”

“Maybe I’m just not into Star Wars,” Tristan shrugged, leaning back against Miles a bit. Miles rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Tristan’s waist.

“Please? Do this for me?” he asked, kissing Tristan’s shoulder. The blond sighed with a small smile, turning around to face him.

“Fine. But you owe me.”

Miles chuckled. “Thank you,” he kissed him quickly.

“We should go,” Tristan grabbed his hand. “They’re waiting for us.”

The pair started to leave the room, heading towards the stairs.

“Miles?” Tristan spoke up.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you think it’s weird that you’re playing Han and your sister is Leia. I mean…” Tristan grimaced a little.

“Shut up,” Miles said with a smirk.


End file.
